Big Four: Total War Challenge
by mad thought
Summary: A fanfiction challenge/source of inspiration. Darkness stirs within the kingdoms of the world and is pushing them towards war. Heroes shall rise, armies will clash, and maybe alliances will be forged. ROTBTFD, open relationships for some, see main factions.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. To try and get back into a form of writing routine I decided to write this challenge. I'll update a few a day this Easter weekend. If you have any questions about the challenge please contact me. If you decide to take up the challenge let me know and good writing.**

 **I own nothing.**

Introduction

This is a purely challenge based thing that I'm doing for this. I do not believe that I am ready to do something like this, but I have a feeling that others can do it. I just really like the concept of ROTBTFD and have applied something else I enjoy, the Total War series. This mulit-chapter challenge will basically be a faction trailer followed by a faction overview and a unit spotlight for the main factions. The possible factions will get an overview.

Faction overviews will include a faction bonus; the factions' leaders/heroes (not all leaders are the main characters) and heroes' marriages based on the movies, and since some characters never married or are more open you can make pairings into political marriages. Marriages between heroes unite two factions into one or the other depending on the desired bonus with a mixture of units. Children between these characters are encouraged. If the hero is a female and pregnant, she will not be able to participate in battles for three seasons.

There are a few things to better understand the world this will cover the main who's and what's that are going on in the world. The world itself is medieval-ish with magic and creatures that are available for the factions. There are undead and monsters that wander in hordes that will attack all factions that don't have a bonus. Evil factions can recruit some but not all. Heroes cannot be killed until the faction is destroyed, otherwise they will be wounded for a time. Main characters that are the heroes' friends in their respective films are agents, generals, etc. The Guardians are an order of extremely powerful mages with extended life. Master Yen Sid is the 'advisor'. Traditionally anthropomorphic or animal characters, like Simba or Po, are more like faunus from RWBY in appearance and just have animal characteristics.

Main factions:

The Kingdom of Corona

Clan DunBrogh

Berk

Overland (Jack Frost's faction)

The Kingdom of Arendelle

Possible factions:

Agrabah

Ogre Confederacy (Shrek's faction)

Transylvania (Hotel Transylvania)

Valley of Peace (Po's faction)

Great China

Pride Rock

Gorilla Clans (Tarzan's faction)

Atlantis

Evil factions:

Pitch's Tide

Dragon Hunters

Frollo Theocracy

Huns

Scar's Pride

The Striped Kingdom (Shir Khan's faction)

The Kingdom of the Horned King (From Black Cauldron)

Egypt (Ramses' faction from Prince of Egypt)

The Kingdom of Maleficent


	2. Kingdom of Corona

The Kingdom of Corona

From a window within the tall keep, a brunette princess looks out unto the city with a smile. On her shoulder is a chameleon just as content.

 _"_ _Corona, my home. I may have spent my first eighteen years away from it, but the people have come to accept me for who I am. And what I can do."_

The young woman focused a bit and her hair started to turn blond and grow a bit before she relaxed, causing it to change back.

 _"_ _Yeah, I know what you're thinking, but power like mine doesn't simply go away. I guess Gothel was wrong about it. Well maybe she would've been right if I didn't practice light magic. Biggest thing Corona's famous for are the orders of light mages. Well that and my birthday lantern show."_

She turns to a man leaning against the doorway with a cocky, yet heartfelt smile on his face. He crosses the room over toward her. They embrace and kiss gently.

 _"_ _Eugene and I have worked hard to get to where we are now. He helped bring some of the ruffians under our control, but most importantly, he's been learning matters of state. Still though he said that he's fine with me doing most of the ruling."_

The sound of scampering footfals from the courtyard ruin the moment. The husband and wife look out to see badly injured soldiers limping back. Knights dismounted to help the injured toward the light mages. The captain comes to inspect the goods they were guarding and becomes grim at the sight of his injured men. Any good feelings the captain has dies further at the sight of the second wagon. A white tarp is coving the bodies of those who gave their lives protecting the goods. He sighs but looks to the couple looking at them. He only gives a somber shake of his head.

 _"_ _Not everything is good. Some ruffians have joined us, but more are like the Stabingtons. There are bandits who've been taking over entire villages for gold, food, and power. It is our people who suffer for it."_

The princess' face becomes determined. She turns away from the window and marches to her room, her husband close behind her. As she moves her hair once more becomes blond and continues to lengthen. Having reached her room, she opens her closet and pulls out a frying pan. Yet it is no ordinary frying pan but something more. Carved into the rod iron are holy symbols of light and power, with spikes jutting out from it at points. At her touch the symbols glow with holy light.

"No more," she says.

*Cut to black*

The same princess is now armored atop her horse and friend Maximus. Her long golden hair braided for convenience with a spiked ball at the end of it, and her holy frying pan in hand. The soldiers part way for her stamping their halberds into the ground with Eugene by her side decked out in armor with a grim expression matching her own.

She stopped at the fore of the army and turned to them. "Now, we stand! We fight those who dare to threaten our homes and those of the villages. Follow me and we will drive these thugs from our lands." She looks at some of her own thuggish looking men, "No offence guys."

"None taken princess," the ruffian leader says polishing his hook.

She turns back to the advancing enemies. "I promise you all, we will win. And when I make a promise, I never break it."

Horns blow in the distance. Across from the well-disciplined lines of Corona soldiers comes a mish mash of men eager to spill blood. They whoop at the sight of the army, making japes as them and one another in assured victory.

"Ever," the princess utters to herself. The sound of creaking tells her that the trebuchets are in place. "FIRE!"

At the princess' command, the artillery launches their payload into the disorganized mobs opposite them. The boulders smash into their lines causing cries of fear and pain. The especially large thug, most likely the leader, bellows at his men and charges. The mobs of men follow suite under sustained bombardment.

Eugene turned to the men behind him. "Fire at will!"

Crossbowmen and archers unleashed arrows and bolts over the heads of the men in front of them. More bandits fall to the increased pressure as their own archers respond in kind. The returned fire kills some of the Coronians, but the mages of light bathe their light magic around the wounded. The magic knits wounds together and the men rise ready to fight. The mobs get closer and the halberdiers drop their weapons towards them.

The lines clash as soldiers and thugs trade blows. Some men are batted away by great weapons or driven back by the wall of halberds. The princess gallops forward, pan raised high. Her charge is accompanied by other knights with just as holy weapons, plate armor shining. Large constructs of golden armor powered by light magic dwarf the rabble as their large weapons send the enemy flying, their light mage handlers kept safe from the frontlines. Her pan's clang means one less foe to fear, she uses the spiked ball in her braid to fell more enemies as Eugene duels their leader.

The leader manages to knock Eugene to the ground. He raises his mace to bash the married man's head in, but a horse whiney distracts him as the maiden slams her frying pan into his face with a loud *Clang*

*Cut to black*

A flag is stamped into the ground. The banner of the golden sun on a purple cloth waves in the wind. Eugene smiles as he turns to his wife. She's using her power to heal the wounded and the villagers. Her song only adds to her beauty.

 _"_ _I am Rapunzel. Princess of Corona. And I will be the light in these dark times to come._

* * *

Overview—Since its founding, Corona has been a center of order and unity amongst its people. The location of Corona itself it one of the most strategically sound places in all the lands with the only options to attack being the long bridge or naval assault. Due to the difficulty in attacking, the city has rarely been besieged and the people prosper because of this sense of security and faith in the royal family of Corona. Under the Church of Light the citizens of Corona have come to understand light magic more than any other faction they have yet to encounter. Their knights of Light have armor and weapons blessed by light magic. Corona's festivals may be slightly costly, but always brings great joy to all (public order). Corona has good diplomatic relations with Arendelle. They have superior spear/pike infantry, strong heavy cavalry and some infantry in the form of knights, and have access to wizards of light, knight of light and light constructs. Lacking in good basic infantry, range, or light cavalry.

Faction Leader—King of Corona

Faction Hero—Rapunzel's parents may still be alive but her connections and growing experience have caused her parents to have made her stand out among other nobles. Her healing hair has garnered support from the Church of Light as per her moniker and trait Lady of Light. Her healing power grants regeneration for herself and nearby heroes and units in a healing aura. She can use her hair to slow nearby enemies or break an enemy's charge. She's married to Eugene, who serves as an agent, and both gain a bonus when fighting together.

Light magic—Of all the known magics of the world, light is often considered holy in most cultures. Figures of light are angelic in appearance. Light is used for protection, healing, slaying of undead/evil, and guidance.

Unit spotlight: Knights of Light-The order of Light goes back to the very founding of many kingdoms present today. In fact, many knightly deeds and duties of all kingdoms are based on these first few knights. Clad in heavy armor and wielding weapons blessed by light magic they charge into battle full of faith and skill to do the Light's work. Their choice of weapons is not limited to the sword and lance, but many weapons. Maces, hammers, and axes are held in two hands to great effect against enemy armor. A knight on horse holding a flail staring down an enemy is a death sentence. Whether on horseback or dismounted these knights are both respected and feared.

Unit spotlight: Light Constructs-Long ago a light mage set out to avenge his slaughtered family but did not have the physical strength to deal with them. To rectify this, he imbued a suit of plate mail with light magic to give the armor life. The metal absorbed the holy energies and grew to stand eight meters tall and took on an angelic design. The mage and construct smashed the murderers and he spread the secret to the construct's creation to only a select few. Today the highest honor a light mage or light priest can achieve is to be bestowed the secret of their creation. On their own a construct is a living weapon that seeks righteous fury against whomever their creator sees as a threat. However, they must be careful for if their creator is felled in battle they disperse shortly after.


	3. Clan DunBrogh

Clan DunBrogh

A vast forest with many hills surround an ancient and mighty castle. The dreary weather does little to put down the spirits of its boisterous residents.

 _"_ _They say tha' even before me ancestors first settled here, our lands were and are filled with magic. Tha' our strength comes from the land itself."_

From out of the castle speeds a large horse. The young woman on its back whoops with joy as they make for her shooting range. Even at full gallop her heavily designed bow is steady as she sees her targets.

 _"_ _A' should know better than anyone here. Who else can say they've turned their mother into a bear. Magic is real. As real as the stone circles of our ancestors."_

She releases her shot, her red curly mane dances with the wind. The arrow is true and strikes a bullseye…again. Smiling she then notices a blue dot somehow waving at her.

"A wisp?" she mutters.

Keeping her bow ready, her ushers her stead after the wisp. More wisps join in the directing as they stop at a jutting ridge. The redhead dismounts and sneaks to the crest dispite being in a dress. She spies a large force of green skinned brutes armed with various weapons. The forest is being cut down for fire and construction.

"Ogres!" she realizes. She jumps back on her horse and makes for home as fast as possible.

*Cut to black*

The green hoard plows along a dirt road. They joke and jape at one another, unaware of watchers.

 _"_ _Our people may quarrel, but when others think us weak and ripe for plunder, we prove'em wrong!"_

Suddenly arrows fly from the trees. The ogres are unprepared for such an attack and many fall dead. Loud howls usher a charge of rambunctious warriors in kilts, armor, and blue war paint. Claymores cleave into hide covered invaders as arrows continue their rain. Astride their huge horses ride the king and his guard. With them is the woman from before but now she's dressed for battle.

Her flowing red locks dance in the breeze as free as her spirit with only a leather circlet to keep it from her fierce eyes. The same war paint on many others are decorated onto her exposed arms, legs, and face in runic and vine-like patterns. Studded leather vambraces and greaves guard her limbs and a spiked studded leather chest piece protect her torso. At her sides are a longsword and buckler but they are not drawn. Her bow unleashes another arrow into an ogre carrying a crude flag.

"Tha's the way lads! Let's show'em some highlander steel. Oi! Merida, have the archers support us. And keep count, I want ta know which of us got more of'em," the king cries as he charges with claymore in hand.

 _"_ _Our castles may be where we live, but these forests are our home. We know everything about our lands. And that means we know where to hit hard and fast."_

The highlander woman leads her horse along the edge of the battle firing arrows as she gallops. One ogre gets too close, trying to grab her from her mount. She responds with a kick to the face and her steed does the same. Highlanders on chariots move with her as they skirmish the enemy. The breaking of trees and loud footfalls are their only warning as two chariots are swept aside.

"Giant!" a voice cries out at the sight of the two-story figure.

 _"_ _The land itself won't hesitate to aid us from those who threaten us."_

From the denser foliage come more warriors but before they hit the ogre lines, they transform into giant bears. The bestial charge demoralizes the green invaders. The giant attempts to swing again but is struck in the face by a man-like tree as big as itself. Despite the clashing giants, the warrior woman charges with bow fully drawn at the ogres' giant. She Breaths out slowly, as the wind flows from her face and through her hair. Her pupils dilate as she finds the perfect moment and fires.

*Cut to black*

Pulling an arrow from the target, she smiles at the dead giant under her dirtied boots. The sounds of battle having long dimmed.

"That only counts as one Merida!" the king calls out, causing laughter amongst the men.

"It's more impressive than anything you did today da!" she replies, causing more laughter.

 _"_ _I am Merida. First born of clan DunBrogh. If ye think ye can take us, I'll be killin' ya with me own hands!"_

* * *

Overview-Since the first settlers came to the highlands, Clan DunBrogh has always been looked to for guidance, leadership, and stability. The clan is the strongest of the clans, with all others being vassals. Given time these clans may give up leadership entirely and confederate into DunBrogh to become a kingdom. Their lands are covered in vast forests and hills. With their knowledge of their own lands they have a bonus to ambushes and greater chance to ambush within their own territory. They are immune to forest/swamp attrition. They boast superior movement for all units on foot, archers/skirmishers, light infantry, and most units have guerrilla deployment. They have access to longbowmen, forest druids, bear warriors, skirmish chariots, and treemen. Lacking in heavy infantry and naval units.

Faction leader-King Fergus DunBrogh

Faction hero-Merida has always been a wild girl who would rather spend her time at the bow range than sewing, much to her mother's dismay. After the incident with the bear potion, she was allowed to be more free and even defend her homeland due to her skills and leadership. Her trait called Wild and Free gives those around her a bonus to charges or missile damage. Her bow skills make her ideal for dealing with enemy leaders, champions, or high value units from a distance. Her warcry can also demoralize enemy units and even stifle an enemy charge. She is unmarried and can be married diplomatically.

Nature magic-The magic found in nature itself is the oldest and most potent of all magics. In especially rich areas, the magic seeps into the land and gives rise to magical creatures such as wisps or owlbears. Nature magic is used for healing, vegetation growth, misdirection, and animal based spells.

Unit spotlight: Bear Warriors-In ancient times a warrior aided an old woman in danger and was offered a reward. Finding out she was a forest witch, he asked for the ability to have the strength and ferocity of a bear. She warned him that it could turn out badly, but complied with his request. The warrior was turned into a bear but maintained his humanity, and after a month of meditation and basking in the forest's magic became a man once more. He returned to his clan and taught the technique to them. When their rivals attacked them once more, they attacked and turned into bears mid-fight. And thus, began the legend of the bear warriors.

Unit spotlight: Treemen-Within the wildest places of the world, nature magic runs free to shape and create things at random. When man began deforesting these places the forests called for guardians, and magic created them. Twisting the oldest trees in the forests into mockeries of men the first treemen came to be. Their bark as hard as steel and branched claws as sharp as blades they drove mankind away from the deep wood. Now druids may call upon or create treemen in times of need. Many clan chiefs or kings have dedicated druids if their lands are near ancient forests to call upon treemen for battle, but should be careful as wood is flammable after all.


	4. Berk

Berk

Mist covers a collection of small islands surrounding a larger island. The light of the new dawn begins to break the cloud-like cloak. The islands have homes of wood and stone with many carvings in them. Some pillars of ice rise from the harsh looking island.

 _"_ _This is Berk. It's twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. Located solidly on the meridian of misery. Our people have lived here for seven generations going into the eighth."_

The settlement rises with the jutting island. Crops and herds of sheep are on low and wide grassy tiers. A massive dock stretches out at the bottom of the jutting island, the length of which has homes and shops. The sounds of people begin to rise with the sun. Many are massive with horned helmets and carry many large and brutal weapons.

 _"_ _It's been a wild ride really. Over the past few years we ended serval feuds through diplomacy and a bit of force every now and then. Drago Bludfist invaded, but we pushed his army back and the guy drowned in the waters here. 'How have we done this' you may be asking. Well where some people have pikemen, archers, or mages…we have dragons."_

Several roars echo as dragons soar over the city. On their backs ride armored warriors. Their leader is atop an extremely fast black dragon with a red prostatic tailfin and leads them to the largest building on the landmass. The man dismounts with dark brown hair, green eyes, and wears black scale-like armor. His prostatic leg tings on the stone of the great hall as he and his fellow riders are greeted by those within. He returns the greetings before going to a more secluded table with his companions around him looking at the map of the far north.

 _"_ _But even with this prosperity we've got problems. Drago's army may have been broken but they still have strongholds within the archipelago. They harass us and hunt our dragons. Their raids of our ships make our people grow hungry, and they seem to have a backer from the south."_

The man takes a sack they took from a counter attack and looks at the papers within. The words are different from what they are used to but the man is as much a scholar as a fighter.

"Weaseltown? What kind of name is Weaseltown?" one warrior barks. Some laugh along, but many are grim.

Even more so when the man slams a knife into the map at the point written as Wesselton. His eyes become hard and the black dragon snarls.

*Cut to black*

A large port town begins the process of closing for the day. Lights from candles and oil lamps glow as the sun's light wains. Ships in the harbor pull into port. Some more barbaric looking traders bring crates of dragon hide and bones before a small bald man with a mustache. He greedily wrings his hands while his guards smirk. He nods and a large chest of gold is offered.

 _"_ _The southern kingdoms have seen us as barbarians. People of myth to scare children to be good. They have no idea who we are or what we are capable of."_

The horses in the local stables begin to bray and stamp in fear. The stable master tries to calm the animals but they won't have it. The commotion stirs an old guard in a lookout point near the docks. His eyes peer through the last light to see a mass of ships on the horizon. Ships with dragons on their sails. In a panic, he rings the warning bell and the town in garrison rushes to the docks.

On the bow of one ship a blond-haired warrior, wielding a large axe, signals with a torch in her left hand.

"Now!" she yells as the catapults on the ships lob their payload.

They smash into ships, buildings, and men; setting them ablaze. The town guard scrambles to form up a defense but the ships land and their warriors are charging their lines. The poor defenders are swept aside by large axes and blades wielded by their massive attackers. Crossbows down some of them, but they form a sturdy shieldwall. A loud, high pitched roar sounds in the twilight.

"Nightfury!" cries one of the traders in pure terror.

Suddenly a shot of plasma destroys one of the towers sending it crashing to the ground. The flapping of wings ushers the arrival of dragon riders. The rider cut down men while their dragons breath fire. The firelight making the battle more demonic looking.

 _"_ _I was merciful once to people like Drago. It cost me my father. The south has become soft if they think it's okay to anger a tribe of Vikings. Especially if they are working with our enemies."_

The mustachioed man has his guards carry the crates and they flee to leave the town. However, they are stopped by the black dragon and his rider, now wielding a burning sword. The guards drop the crates and attack, but are cut down by his merciless skill. One tries to flee yet the dragon pounces him. The man tries to grab a crate but is smacked aside. Seeing the contents of the crate he grabs the little man by the ankle, kicking and screaming into the heart of the last fighting.

*Cut to black*

The rider plants the man on a rock. He sees the blond warrior woman.

"Astrid, care to do the honors?" he asks.

The woman turns from helping the non-combatants from the town clean up. She grins at the quivering man. Said non-combatants throw insults and curses at the man. They had been informed this attack was his fault, him and the nobles.

"With pleasure," she sneers.

 _"_ _We aren't monsters though. I wouldn't bring our rage onto the people only their leaders."_

She raises the axe above the man's neck. Everyone is looking, not daring to turn away from the man's final moments.

 _"_ _I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Chieftain of the Vikings of Berk. Attacking my people is an occupational hazard."_

The rider gives her a grim nod and she swings.

* * *

Overview-From the far north the isles that make up Berk have cultivated a fierce and hardy people. During the age of Vikings, Berk had raiders go south for plunder along with other Viking people, however because of their war with the dragons that populate the archipelago they've been cut off from most of the goings on in the rest of the world outside of some few and brave traders. With their taming of the region's dragons the Vikings of Berk have become avid explorers that maintain their brutal warrior culture making them an imposing force to be reckoned with on their own. Their access to dragon resources lets them have access to unique armor and weapons. Their past, and present needs, have them being excellent raiders, taking more than other factions who raid but are kind enough not to leave people to starve. They are immune to navel attrition/seasickness. They have superior heavy infantry, axmen, ships, and siege weapons, many units have the fear trait to demoralize enemies. They have access to berserkers, nightmare fuel launchers, fire wizards, dragon riders and epic dragons (can only recruit three of them at a time). Lacking in light infantry, spear units, cavalry, and some ranged units.

Faction leader-Chieftain Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III

Faction hero-Hiccup has always been an unusual Viking. Smaller than most, lanky, and intelligent were not the sort of things his people valued. That was until he found the secret to understanding dragons, including his friend Toothless. Since then he has brought the knowledge of dragon taming to many in the archipelago and made the people of Berk strong. Forced to take over as chief of Berk after Drago killed his father, he has made to advance the relationship between dragons and Vikings while also advancing the technology of Berk itself. His passive ability of alpha gives a bonus in defense and armor to all units, especially dragons. He has Nadder gas fire bombs that can be thrown into enemy ranks. Riding on Toothless causes terror and allows for a precision plasma shot. Hiccup can either be married to Astrid or unmarried to be open to diplomatic marriage with another faction.

Fire magic-Among the many branches of magic, fire is the most recognizable with many aspiring mages and wizards being synonymous with fireballs. For the people of the far north fire is the difference between life and death. While fire is destructive, the northmen also see it as a shield against the biting cold. Fire magic can be used for offensive (single or multi-target), barrier, augmentation of weapon, and behavior spells.

Unit Spotlight: Dragon Riders-Mankind has always dreamed of flying and these warriors are of the rare few who understand what it means to leave solid ground. A top their powerful reptilian companions they can explore farther and faster than any ship, and provide an aerial advantage that most other civilizations do not possess. However, to be a dragon rider is more than simply having a dragon itself. Both rider and dragon must work as one and train as one. It is this emphasis on the bond between them that makes these riders a potent force to be reckoned with. Their presence on the battlefield can easily turn the tide of battle and incur terror amongst enemies. Species of dragons also influence the battle as while many breath fire, some breath lightning or sonic booms for different situations in a fight.

Unit Spotlight: Epic Dragons-Even during the times of the dragon hunts by Berk, there were some dragons that maintained a flee/hide on sight. Most of these dragons were the extremely old and extremely large breeds that could sometimes hold sway over other smaller dragons. Now that the hunts have ended, some dragon tamers have taken on the challenge to tame the so call epic dragons for prestige and honor. The few epic dragons of Berk are truly a sight to behold and even more so when unleashed onto their opponents. Their wings cast a long foreboding shadow and their breath can eliminate entire regiments of enemy soldiers. Some armies will gladly retreat from battle at the mere sight of such a monster from their sheer primal presence, like that of an angry god.


	5. Overland

Overland

Within a shining hallway, a young man ponders over a crystal orb. In his hand in a shepard's cane with frost on it with wind swirling in the crutch. His brown cloak covering his light blue armor, but the shine of his more protected areas shows all the same. The brown hood covers snow white hair while his ice like eyes turn from the orb to his path.

 _"_ _The Guardians have watched over the balance of our world since it first drove out the darkness and the mad wizard that brought it some three thousand years ago. Our order has the best mages in the world, and we have but one ultimate goal-protect the innocent of the world. We abstain from involving ourselves with the states of the many kingdoms and people. And for those willing, learn the deep mystery of magic."_

He makes his way through the massive building with crystals to light the bright hallway's dark parts. His bare feet patter on the stone floor, yet he is unaffected. The laughter of younger mages comes from the central garden as they enjoy the sun's warmth. The man smirks before conjuring a snowball and tossing it out the window. The sounds of surprise and outrage make him smile.

 _"_ _We have plenty of responsibility as Guardians, so it's my self-appointed job to make sure we don't forget to have fun every now and then."_

He stops at a huge door before pushing them open. The other Guardians greet their brother with joy, but the grim face he shows tells them it's serious. The young man shows them the orb and the growing blackness within.

"Pitch Black is returning," he states. "And with him, the darkness will become stronger. We can't hide ourselves from this. I know we'd spend too long debating, but we don't have time. You gather strength and train the mages here, keep everyone safe. I'll get us an army to fight Pitch."

He turns quickly before any attempts to stop him can happen. The doors to the chamber shut with a sense of finality.

*Cut to Black*

People run from many skeletal warriors. Their shambling in the torched homes of this village brings an eerie dread. They brandish rusty weapons against the poor farmers and what guards are there cannot be everywhere at once. One guardsman defends a small family with his blade as the villagers are ushered back. He takes out two skeletons before he is knocked to the ground

Suddenly a blast of cold icy wind shatters the boney attackers. The people turn to see the Guardian brush past them to engage them. His staff catches a larger skeleton and he spins in the opponent to clear the area a bit before nocking the head off. The bombastic skull takes out three more skeletons. He grins at his skill.

*Cut to Black*

The Guardian helps an old woman with her pack as the people continue to stow their goods for movement. This baggage train joins an ever-growing number of displaced people.

 _"_ _Already Pitch is working his ways. Many villages have been attacked and some I couldn't get to in time. Yet the survivors look to me to guide them. Kinda weird that the Guardians' prankster became a king in way."_

Some more armored men and women help others, while cavalry rides up, down, and ahead of the massive column of people. Many nodding in thanks and recognition to the Guardian.

*Cut to Black*

Another village in ruins, but there is human activity. The villagers are corralled into metal carriages as the soldiers sneer at their plight. The commander smacks one man for being too slow, the outcries do not bother him as he smacks the cages. A little girl cringes as the clutches what remains of her doll, tears in her eyes.

 _"_ _It's not just monsters that Pitch uses that weakens the world. People have always preyed on one another and that makes people afraid. Pitch will feed on that. And I for one never like to see children cry."_

A snowflake brushes past her nose. Curious she looks up and hears deep horns. The raiders also hear the noise and prepare for a fight. From the crest of the hill many horsemen charge the still preparing men and destroy any semblance of formation. The Guardian charges with his magic on a snow cloud faster than some of the horses, freezing men in some cases.

Infantry come in next, adding to the chaos. However, some sprint with light green or blue boots and run up the battlements to surprise the raiders. These wind runners then attack those guarding the cages. A woman runner looks at the little girl with an impish grin.

"No worries love, cavalry's here," she says.

Guttural roars reveal many yetis pounding the raiders with their fists or blunt weapons. The Guardian urges his cloud over and high fives one before getting back into the fight.

The commander of the raiders is surrounded with blades and arrows pointing at him. He throws down his sword like a petulant child. The Guardian observes him while balancing on his staff, then he smirks with a glint in his eye.

*Cut to Black*

The commander in locked in a mobile stockade in nothing but his underwear. Children pelt his face with conjured snowballs as people laugh. The Guardian laughs at his work before looking to the horizon.

 _"_ _There's a lot to do before we're ready for Pitch. I swear I'll find these people a new home and make them something great."_

A tap on his shoulder catches his attention. He looks to see some people showing a new banner for them all. A mixture of light blue and green with his staff in the middle. He chuckles and give a thumb's up. Some of the women swoon much to his embarrassment.

 _"_ _I'm Jack Overland Frost. Guardian of snow, ice, wind, and fun. Pitch better watch out 'cause we'll be waiting."_

* * *

Overview-Comprised from refugees from many kingdoms and villages, the people who follow Jack Overland Frost seek a new start away from the growing darkness. Calling themselves as Overlanders, named after their savior, they won't hesitate to defend either themselves or others when the time calls. Having the famous Jack Frost as a leader connects them to the legendary Guardians, an order of powerful magic users that have been around for three millennia. The order itself also teaches magic to those who have the talent from around the world. Due to their displacement, Overland starts out as a migrating horde that is more interested in growth and stability than plunder. Thanks to Jack's connection with them, the Guardians can be called on for a limited number of times to aid Overland. While the Overlanders have no home for now, they are eager to find one and settle to become a standard faction, decreasing the cost for low and early tier buildings for permanent settlements. They are immune to winter attrition. They boast superior cavalry, swordsmen, wizards and spells, and magical creatures. Overland has access to twin swordsmen, wind dancers, wind steed cavalry, helper elves, and yetis. They are lacking naval units, spears, and siege equipment.

Faction leader-Jack Overland Frost

Faction hero-Out of all the members of the Guardian order, Jack Frost has always been the more down to earth person. His talent in his youth and charisma had the Guardians choose him to help give new life to their ancient cause. Now however Jack has seen proof of the returning darkness and its wielder, Pitch Black. Jack is convinced that the world isn't ready for his return and sets out, regardless of the Guardians' approval/disapproval, to try to prepare the world for the coming horde that Pitch and many others will unleash. Thanks to his efforts to save people he was elevated to the position of leader of the band of people and takes his new authority very seriously. He has access to both wind and ice magic, and his aura negates all fear or terror effects. Jack can be married into a faction or someone into his. If the faction is more powerful than Overland, then Overland ceases to be and all hordes become armies of the faction Jack married into.

Wind magic-The winds have always held significance in many cultures as it is an immediate connection to the sky and any sky gods. Speed is also synonymous with wind magic in the form of magic light green horses called wind steeds. Wind magic can be used for speed enhancement, cutting, repel, and destructive spells.

Unit Spotlight: Wind Dancers-Speed can lead to victory or defeat for any warrior. The principle of strength versus speed is further enhanced using enchanted items, and wind dancers fall into the latter category. With their enchanted boots, they are the fastest fighters on foot. But one must already be fast on their own before being granted permission to train with the expensive footwear. If given a good distance run, they can run up walls and buildings to outflank their much slower enemies. With swords, light shields and armor they are perfect for attacking soft targets or finding those targets. Don't expect them to be able to break through armor with easy however, as their speed comes at the price of their protection.

Unit Spotlight: Yetis-Brutish but good folk the yetis have been allies of the Guardians since the Guardian North helped divert tragedy in a time of famine. The then sought to repay their debt to him by working as muscle and craftsmen for his alternate persona of Santa Claus. Even when not being warriors, yetis are much stronger than the average man and have a fierce temper if riled up. Many yeti fighters prefer to bash with their fist or armored battle gauntlets for the sake of honoring an opposing warrior's 'true' strength. But those who do carry weapons like their tools large and heavy for smashing. They are also extremely hardy and can take more punishment than most fighters. Their large size and sheer strength can cause fear among enemy ranks. Who wouldn't be afraid of having their arms torn from their sockets.


	6. Kingdom of Arendelle

The Kingdom of Adrendelle

Light breaks over the waking castle port. The expansive dock reflects the large marketplace in the town. People make their ways through the city with smiles on their faces. A sled pulled by a reindeer drops off its delivery of ice to the many merchants. Said reindeer tries to sneak a carrot before the driver repremans it.

"No Sven. We'll eat when we meet with Anna. Come on buddy," he says.

The castle is square and tall but with unique ice patterns along the walls and towers. In the throne room, seated in a luxurious throne, is a beautiful young woman with pale blonde hair in a braid coming down her shoulder. Her gown shines like freshly fallen snow and ice, adding to her radiance.

 _"_ _Adrendelle. The jewel of the northern kingdoms. Our ports bring in goods from across the world. Our standing among the kingdoms are good and stable. And our ice is prized for its high quality, or rather my ice."_

With a wave of her hand a sled set up by her seat of power is filled with extremely fine ice. Guards take the ice away. She sighs at the use of her powers. Then a redhead comes into the throne room dressed with elegance of her own. She smiles and comes toward the enthrone woman, giving her a hug.

 _"_ _It wasn't so long ago that I wouldn't even be considering doing this with my sister. I was so afraid of my own powers. I am at least warry of them now since I caused a winter in the middle of summer, but I am in control. What is beyond my control are the events happening in the rest of the world."_

A messenger come into the room. He draws out a scroll containing the news. Her cousin's kingdom was cleaning up bandits in the region. Wessleton's settlements were under attack from an army from the far north and the duke was missing. But the most troubling was the civil war in the Southern Isles. The usurper prince Hans' forces were winning and getting bolder.

The young ruler closed her eyes and sighed. The younger sister looked both angry and concerned with the news. The messenger and the guards were anxious about what she might say. The woman's eyes opened containing an icy fury set upon a grim face of resolve.

*Cut to Black*

Men marched beneath the flag of Arendelle. Some said farewell to the people in the streets, but they had a duty to perform. Their queen called and they would answer.

 _"_ _I am burdened with the duty of keeping our people safe. I could send someone to lead, I have no doubts I will, but I will save more of my people through direct intervention."_

Atop her snow-white horse the young ruler leads her men. In her right hand she clutches a sword made from solid ice hissing with pure cold. And her elegant gown exchanged for heavy battle robes. Armor stretches from her torso to her gauntlets. Oddly enough her palms are unarmored.

She turns back for a moment to see her sister and her boyfriend wave goodbye. Tears in the sister's eyes. She offers a smile before turning back to the march.

*Cut to Black*

At the Crest of the hill, the young woman looked over the battlefield. The army of the Usurper Hans at the bottom, while hers were encamped at the top ready for them. The hill wasn't too tall but it was a superior position. The lines of archers came forward at the bottom and started firing as the infantry ran forward.

"Hold!" she cried. Arrows mostly hit shields and armor, but some found spots and her men died.

"Now!"

Suddenly the spears ducked low as the dual-shot crossbows fired their shots at the oncoming enemy. The surprise of it all, cut down scores of men.

The woman waved her hand and the spear wall had additional support in to form of jutting icicles. The charging force sustained horrible damage by spear and ice. The crossbows outshot the poor archers down the hill as sounds of hooves thundered.

Wagons pulled by armored reindeer left snow trailing behind them as they smashed the archer lines. Men on these wagons were tough working men of Arendelle who came at their queen's request. They hurled ice blocks that exploded in icy shrapnel or barbed whaling spears. Formal cavalry followed firing hand crossbows into the spears sent to reinforce the dying missile support.

Snow from the wagons slowed the relief force the Usurper's men sent back. Then cannons boomed from the neighboring hill, smashing the surrounded force. Thunderous steps ushered the appearance of an ice giant that begun to tear apart the formations of the enemy. The woman gave the signal and swordsmen and herself began a counterattack down the hill. Rocks rolled with them only to spring open as rock trolls that punched the now routing force.

The commander gave a hopeless look as the young royal pointed her ice sword at his throat. He sighed and raised his arms in surrender.

*Cut to Black*

Those who surrendered were put in chains and ushered to prison wagons. The royal gave a smile to her victorious men. They cheered as she strode past, nodding in both thanks and congratulation.

 _"_ _I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle. To protect my home and people, I will show my enemies why I am called the Ice Queen."_

* * *

Overview-As one of the oldest kingdoms in the land, Arendelle has seen the times swirl around her. From the days of Viking settlers seeking a better life to the many northern wars the kingdom was well known for one thing: ice. Through their trading of high quality ice the wealth of their people grew and as time passed so did their contacts. Gaining knowledge from around the world through coin they have developed into an economic powerhouse with a proud land they'll defend to the last. Viking rune stones dot the land and often hide more mystical things in the country. With Wesselton in disarray and the Southern Isles deep in civil war, Arendelle has become the most dominant power of the northern kingdoms. Yet also the most vulnerable due to the wealth they have accumulated through their trades, leaving them targets for bandits. Due to said trade, Arendelle gets a plus thirty income from trading per trading partner and the unique Arendelle trading port building that boosts income to plus fifty. Arendelle's troops boost superior crossbows, light cavalry, spearmen, and ranged naval units. The Kingdom of Arendelle has access to duel-shot crossbows, Arendelle outriders, cannons, snow wagons, rock trolls, and ice giants. They are lacking in fast movement, heavy infantry, bows, and much of their force has greater upkeep.

Faction leader-Queen Elsa of Arendelle

Faction hero-Self-sacrifice is something Elsa knows quite well. From her imposed isolation when she couldn't control her powers to putting the kingdom first before herself. This environment made her extremely hard and stubborn to try and do the right thing with only upsetting a few in her kingdom. This does not make her unkind and will gladly help allies. Her kingdom's wealth puts a target on her people and thus forced her to renovate Arendelle's military presence. She's delved deep into the understanding and practice of ice magic, and has become a prodigy in the field. Her magic can create superb defenses or beings from snow and ice. Her passive trait of ice queen gives a growing moral drop for enemy units within her presence that only grows the longer they are near her. The army she is with also becomes immune to winter attrition. She can also count on her sister Anna and her boyfriend Christof to do work for the kingdom, if needed, as agents. If they are all in an army together, they gain a significant bonus to attack and defense. Elsa can be diplomatically married to another faction, and if the faction is weaker than Arendelle they are absorbed into Arendelle.

Ice magic-Just as infamous as fire, ice is one of the staple examples of magic most people think of. Whether it's in the form of ice or snow, the cold itself is needed to be mastered by the mage lest they give themselves frostbite. Ice magic can be used for destructive, barrier, debuff, and creation spells.

Unit Spotlight: Snow Wagons-The job of ice picker is a hard and dangerous job, but the pay for their blood, sweat, and frostbite is huge. However, transporting said product must be handled with care, lest it melt before being sold. In ages past, ancient rune carvers aided these brave men by carving runes that ensured that the ice would not melt while on the wagon. In times of war these wagons are pulled by large armored reindeer onto the battlefield. The magic of the runes leaves a trail of snow behind them as the wagons plow through enemy ranks. The snow slows down the movement of any foe by sheer level of snow and cold, leaving them vulnerable to ranged fire. On the wagons, the men have either hunting items or more rarely magic ice that explode with cold force when thrown.

Unit Spotlight: Ice Giant-In Norse tales they are the feared and violent enemy of Asgard, but in the real world they are more akin to constructs. Though there are ice constructs, these beasts of snow and ice are far more powerful and dangerous. First created by Elsa during her temporary freezing of Arendelle, the ice queen has shared its creation method with a select few other mages or wizards. With snow as flesh and ice as armor and bone they stomp onto the field with the rage of the northern cold. Their icicle claws can pierce many armors and their size imposes fear on their opponents not of similar size. In winter or near an ice mage they can regenerate lost health if given the chance and are invulnerable to ice magic but are very weak to fire.


	7. PossibleMinor Factions

**These are the last factions I thought would fit into the kind of world that held all these factions. I hope that someone takes the challenge. Again good luck and Happy Easter.**

Possible Factions

Agrabah-Built along the famed silk road and near an oasis, Agrabah has been a major kingdom of the desert factions. Known for mystery and magic as well as spice, they hold few rivals in the sand sea. Through the sultan's leadership they continue to grow, and thanks to his daughter's marriage to the "street rat", now prince, Aladdin they have a far better understanding of the lower class. This gives Agrabah a bonus to public order and a plus thirty income from trade. They are immune to desert attrition. They have superior light infantry and cavalry, and have magic carpet riders and battle genies.

Ogre Confederacy (Shrek's faction)-Looked at by the wider world with fear and suspicion, ogres have struggled to make a life for themselves away from many human settlements. Most ogres are marauding beast intent on plunder and fights, but there are those that want nothing to do with this stereotype and have banded together to protect themselves and make a peaceful existence. Under the leadership of Shrek and his wife Fiona, this confederacy seeks to keep their people safe no matter the cost. The Ogre Confederacy stays as a migrating horde and doesn't settle, but gains big diplomatic favor for dealing with monster hordes within another faction's territory. They are immune to forest/swamp attrition. All units are far more durable than other factions' units due to them being ogres, and they have access to stank catapults and giants.

Transylvania (Hotel Transylvania)-The House of Dracula has ruled the lands of Transylvania for millennia going back to the time the first Lord Dracula accepted vampirism. The present Count Dracula has made Transylvania a haven for more sensible monsters and non-humans to live alongside more accepting humans that live in the territory. Count Dracula more so due to his daughter Mavis' marriage to the human adventurer Jonathan and their son Dennis. However, with corruption and more greedy kingdoms growing in strength, the count is willing to do whatever it takes to protect his family and friends. Transylvania has access to necromancy magic to bolster their forces with skeletons and zombies that require no upkeep. Lands around Transylvania's settlements have a monstrous forest that causes attrition to enemy and neutral armies that pass through them. They have a roster of low to mid-tier human units and a large assortment of monster forces that have a large range of abilities and bonuses, such as werewolf warriors and hydra.

Valley of Peace (Po's faction)-There is more a person can do when they've trained their bodies to become weapons, and none know this better than the people of the Valley of Peace. While being a vassal state to Great China, they are renown for being the birthplace of kung fu. Most of Great China's non-human residents live within the four settlements that make up the valley's province, giving them advantages over normal humans. Master Shifu, the Furious Five, and the Dragon Warrior Po have defended the citizens of the valley for years but must protect them against the coming darkness. The people of the valley have no desire to conquer and are thus confined to only the settlements within the valley but can set up more buildings in their settlements. Their main goal is to be allies to all factions, not evil, to bring an age of peace. The Five are champions while Po can lead an army. Their long and mostly peaceful existence gives them a plus forty public order and plus thirty food. They specialize in champions and chi users but all units gain experience at a much fast rate than other factions, and have access to kung fu masters and firework cannons.

Great China-Starting with the largest amount of territory initially, Great China is immediately under attack by the Huns once more. Yet the citizens know that their emperor and their people will do everything in their power to protect their nation as a matter of honor. Seemingly endless volunteers and drafted can be called upon for the sake of China. Ancient guardians keep vigil over the country to promote good fortune to the folk living near them. With the emperor's wisdom and leaders like Fa Mulan and Li Shang Great China's power and prestige will last for another few centuries. Through their ties with the Valley of Peace, they have knowledge of chi and its properties of healing and power. China's supplementary resource is honor which allows the recruitment of more high tier units and buildings. Honor can be gained with diplomacy and more is gained if they maintain goo diplomatic relations with the same faction over long periods of time. It can also be gained through heroic victories, close defeats, or coming to an ally's aid if that ally goes to war. Honor can be lost with bad diplomatic choices, such as not coming to an ally's call, pyrrhic victories, defeats, or raiding settlements. Honor gains slowly but can be lost quickly. China specializes in pikes, bows, and light cavalry their units also replenish faster than other factions, but will be reduced if they lose several consecutive battles. They have access to cannons and zodiac guardians.

Pride Rock-Ruling from the majestic natural feature, the lion kings of Pride Rock have governed the great grasslands for over six hundred years. Known to be strong and uncompromising, they established order on the chaotic savanna. Now this venerable dynasty is under threat from infighting and treachery. Only the crowned prince Simba and those loyal to his banner can hope to retake the ancient mountain from his traitor uncle Scar. With diplomatic and financial support of the Gorilla clans Simba hopes to reclaim his rightful home. Pride Rock does not start within the rock itself but forced to a settlement within the oasis that Timon and Pumba call home, and must rebuild their strength before retaking the whole five settlement region. They are also military allies with the Gorilla Clans. When Pride Rock is reclaimed, they receive a massive public order bonus to themselves and any allies. They specialize in infantry and a few war beasts such as war elephants, but have a severe lack in cavalry. They have access to lioness kingsguard and primal spirits beasts.

Gorilla Clans (Tarzan's faction)-Comprised of many families within the great central jungle but allied to safeguard their ancient home. The great chief Kurchak brought stability to the great wilds, but was murdered by human extremists and the title for great chief falls to his foster son Tarzan. However human Tarzan is changes little in the eyes of the jungle and many non-humans are comforted in his rule. While warry of the new interactions they have with human traders, they can't deny the new developments have in many ways improved their less than advanced lives. Having the scientist wife in Jane Porter and her father increases the research rate of the clans. The clans also have knowledge of the legendary land of Pelusidar and its dinosaurs hidden there. They can only occupy settlements within heavily jungle or forest and are immune to jungle, forest, and swamp attrition. The Gorilla Clans have superior heavy infantry, great weapons, skirmishers, and war beasts. They have access to rhino riders and titan dinosaurs.

Atlantis-At the height of its power, the empire of Atlantis covered the whole world and taught many things to the early peoples. They had mighty structures and creations that first harnessed early magics. However, when the infamous dark wizard Pitch Black brought the darkness and his army they were the first to fight back and fall. The king of Atlantis desperately used and untested weapon of potent magical power and destroyed a large portion of Pitch's army, weakening him enough for the first Guardians to rally the other peoples of the world against him. Unfortunately, the force of the weapon's blast caused a massive tidal wave that sunk the small continent that Atlantis resided on. Now thousands of years later Queen Kida, the daughter of that king, and her husband Milo have risen Atlantis to the surface to build a future for their people. Atlantis' main goal is to rediscover the technologies of their fallen civilization and raise all the sections of their continent. The higher level in the tech tree, the more settlements and territory rise from the ocean, up to seven settlements on the continent with two regions. Their ancient glory gives them a bonus to diplomacy with all non-evil factions. They can only settle the fallen cities on the continent of Atlantis but gain a three turn bonus on research every time the resettle a city. They have superior range, swordsmen, lancers, and wizards. Atlantis has access to fish vehicles and colossai.


End file.
